Wordless Promise
by miltoran
Summary: Worick had promised Nicolas something important long time ago. Something untold, without any words. But Nicolas understood completely. An Wordless Promise. [ Possible slash. Mentions of massacre. Drabble. One shot. ]


_"Tell me a promise that you can keep."_

 _( Anonymous )_

-x-

 _Wordless Promise_

 _By : Miltoran_

 _Disclaimer : To the rightful owner of_ Gangsta _._

* * *

Nicolas is used with people come and gone in his life.

The first one that left him was his mother. Nicolas never had met with his mother, and she died before he knew her at all. Killed by his own father out by cold-blood right after he was born, they said. Nicolas didn't felt a thing when he heard that. Because how can he felt a thing for someone he never met before? She was, to Nicolas, a nobody but someone who gives him birth.

Second was his father. The one that raised him from baby to a teenager. His father was a well-known mercenary man. He was strict, deadly, and cold even to his own son. Or perhaps, especially to his own son. He had once blatantly said how much he hated the tags, the kinds of his own son, right in front of Nicolas's face. Not that Nicolas can hear him, but by the glare he was given at, Nicolas can see the hatred on his father's eyes that were thrown at him. Then again, Nicolas didn't felt anything. He never protest or make a fuss on whatever his father did to him. Train, glares, ugly sneers, beats, or when he gave the pill. Nicolas always accepted them like a good son. Or a good dog. After all, that was the only thing he good at; Following orders.

He was trained with other mercenaries too. Though they were older, and larger than he was. They are strong, train for the best, and not weak in every aspect. When they laugh, it was loud. Even when Nicolas sat far from where they are, he can still hear them laughing while drinking alcohols they had found. They were not different than his father, usually. They didn't say a lot when his father trains him harder than any of them. They were silent. They always were. Because like his father, they hated him too.

When they left him alone in a big mansion on a rainy day, left him for more important job because they deem Nicolas not useful anymore, Nicolas finally understand the true feeling of being left alone by the only family he knew for his whole life.

Then Nicolas had met with Worick. A young master from a family that hired mercenaries, like Nicolas and his father and the others, to protect their house. Few days before Nicolas's father left him. Worick was a young boy with a bored face, who became his first friend for a lifetime. Who teach him ways to communicate with sign languages and teach him to write alphabets and how to write his own name. A boy who likes to smokes secretly around the mansion, and shows up with beaten face every once in a while with a weak excuse that said, 'he fell down a lot'. A child, who he wants to protect from the harsh world, and from himself. A child, whose family Nicolas had killed with a single hand.

He remember the fury in Worick's eyes as he had just finished beating the young master's brother to death. The hatred in Worick's eye and the promise — _the order_ — he spat, somehow didn't burden him at all. If all, Nicolas felt flattered when Worick said that. Right before they hid away from the rest of the world.

During their run, Nicolas and Worick met with a lot of people. Various kinds of people. Some come for Worick's _service_ , some they met for food, and some were there for beatings. But they share same look of disgust and hatred towards Nicolas. They whispered mean things that Nicolas can't heard, but understand by the way they talk to him.

They knew him as 'Twilight'. They called him 'Dogtag'. They called him 'Monster'. They disgust him. They feared him. They left him. And they wanted Worick to left him too.

Nicolas was not a person who fears easily. He was trained to be the best. The strongest soldier without emotions. But at the thought of Worick leaving him, it terrified him to no end.

But when Worick, the boy who in the end grown up with Nicolas together on the harsh street. The one who actually hates the tags like Nicolas. The young master whose life Nicolas had ruined forever. Only gave him a grin that could pass a smile. Soft smile, unlike the carefree smiles he always thrown to other people on streets. Or a flirty smiles he shown to the girls of all ages. It was a smile that tells Nicolas a promise that Worick would keep for a lifetime. That smile were burned to the core of Nicolas's mind. Because of that smile, Nicolas knew that he won't be alone anymore. Not when they both still alive and well. It was a smile that tells a pure promise;

' _I won't go anywhere. Not without you._ '

They might be an unusual duo in public eyes. Even Dr. Theo, Mr. Chad, and the other people or tags they've met said that. They work together every day. Protecting each other's back without regrets or shame to any problems that they faced in the harsh world they lived in. They understand each other, with or without hand signs. Sometimes it was by the look on their faces that were quickly understood by the other ones. Sometimes it was the actions that they discreetly did on public to make sure the other ones are safe and okay. Sometimes, they don't need to talk at all. Because they already understand without even talk about it.

Nicolas might be used with people come and gone in his life. But he was okay with that, as long as Worick won't leave him alone behind. Forever.

End.

* * *

A.N :

Hello! This is the first time I write in 'Gangsta.' fandom. I am sorry for the bad grammar, and perhaps the wrong characteristic of either Worick and Nicolas. If you have thoughts for this story, please tell me in the review box. Thank you very much.


End file.
